Cybernetic Armor Intelligent Nexus
Cybernetic Armor Intelligent Nexus or C.A.I.N. is a special cybernetic 'battle-armor' that was created by the First Hokage as a way to supplement the weaknesses of humanity that was quite a burden upon himself. This special battle armor has nanotechnology and special bio-organic features that was created by making use of the advance technology that was at his disposal in the Nanadaime's special underground facility, that is located somewhere within the confines of Otogakure. Sources indicate that the materials were mined from CONFIDENTIAL, processed at facility CONFIDENTIAL and eventually stored at CONFIDENTIAL. Self-Improvement Drones (S.I.D.) were tasked with fabrication of CONFIDENTIAL and blue print specifications were downloaded from CONFIDENTIAL, which was subsequently uploaded to CONFIDENTIAL. C.A.I.N. Features: *Hidden retractable prehensile cybernetic tentacles that can be used to grab or asphyxiate opponents, analyzing the content of someone's brain for valuable information by the usage of nanomachines and can be used in a pre-battle situations to probe for information on that opponent by employing the usage of surveillance drones, and also has the ability to fire marked projectiles through a small port located at the end of each cybernetic tentacles. *Enhanced agility and reflexes is granted to the wearer of this suit, allowing for extreme versatility towards any life-endangering scenario, and this super-human agility is further enhanced when combined with his ocular prowess. *Enhanced movement is created by a built-in accelerator that is built around the power core of the cybernetic suit, allowing for super-human running speed and jumping capabilities that far exceed a normal human being. (Speed granted is said to be comparable to the release of the third limiter of Hachimon.) *Enhanced strength is granted through the special nodes that are built into the arms and legs of the cybernetic suit, granting the wearer super-human strength that is comparable to the release of the third limiter. *Chakra-Absorption capabilities are built into the right hand of the cybernetic suit, allowing the user to intercept almost all incoming attacks, and break down the chakra nature of the attack; the unique features built into the cybernetic suit allows the wearer to subsequently absorb the broken down chakra nature into their own chakra supply. *Chakra-Suppression Restrictive Processor (C.O.R.P.) allows for the cybernetic suit to function as a restrictive limiter on the chakras supply pool of user, allowing the wearer to control the output of how much chakras can be used when the wearer is in situations where confrontation is strictly limited or down right forbidden, the suit itself will apply these restrictions by increments of ten percent per the user's own chakra pool. *Hiraishin Idle Defense (H.I.D.) is built into the left hand of the cybernetic suit, allowing the wearer a back-up contingency plan for attacks that cannot be otherwise absorbed through the abilities built into the right hand of the cybernetic suit. *Special bio-organic mechanism built near the solar plexus of the cybernetic suit, which primary function is to passively absorb natural energy from around the area, mixing and regulating the chakras of the user; creating a steady supply of sage chakras that is beneficial when this function is activated during his transformation. *Artificial-Intelligence User Friendly-Interface is incorporated into the cybernetic headpiece of the suit, allowing the wearer of the cybernetic suit to interact with the artificial intelligence program that has been coded with a unique set of Sherlock Holmes-esque detection skills that is extremely useful on the battlefield and in areas where his cognitive abilities are limited, the AI within the cybernetic suit can even be used in situations where a chakra-negation field is usually present. *Parts of the cybernetic suit are interchangeable, customizable and in some extreme cases, the various cybernetic panels that make up a majority of the suit can be ejected from the wearer to protect them from external or internal attacks.